


Alguien como tú

by Suilen (Hanayume)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:46:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanayume/pseuds/Suilen
Summary: El dragón tragó fuertemente mientras sentía como un calor que nunca antes había experimentado subía a su cabeza, después regresó su vista a Lissana que le sonreía. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un ruido en la puerta del gremio volvió a llamar su atención.—¿Por qué están todos tan callados? —preguntó la rubia, mirando a sus compañeros con curiosidad.En ese momento todo explotó.





	Alguien como tú

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Newly born Generation of Fairy Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316602) by Ly-Jane. 



En unos de esos días, en los que las chicas de Fairy Tail se habían reunido a pasar el rato, Lissana había abordado a Lucy. Su charla había iniciado como inocente curiosidad que después se convertiría en una especie de confesión, pues aunque la rubia no lo había dicho directamente, la menor de los Strauss había comprendido el significado oculto tras sus palabras.

" _Sólo somos amigos" "Él no me ve de esa forma"_

—Eres tan idiota —suspiró la peliblanca sobre la mesa. Recordar la luz triste que los ojos de Lucy habían mostrado, la hacía sentir culpable por haber tocado el tema aquella vez.

Natsu alzó una ceja y la miró con curiosidad mientras le daba otra mordida a su pierna de pavo al fuego.

—¿Y eso por qué fue?

—Porque eres un idiota —dijo simplemente, inflando un poco las mejillas con disgusto—. No puedo creer que en todo este tiempo aún no hayas hecho un movimiento.

El joven intentó decir algo que sonó como "¿De qué diablos hablas?" pero sólo se distinguieron ruidos amortiguados sin mucho sentido. Lissana volvió a suspirar.

—¿Cuándo piensas decirle a Lucy qué te gusta? —soltó viéndole directamente. Esto provocó que el mago comenzara a ahogarse con su comida. La muchacha rápidamente le pasó un vaso de agua y siguió fulminándolo con la mirada. Cuando por fin pudo pasar correctamente sus alimentos miró a la albina con la boca abierta y los ojos llenos de incredulidad.

—No sé de qué…—intentó decir pero fue acallado por la mirada dura de la joven.

—No te hagas el tonto conmigo. Te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Las cosas se pueden ver mucho mejor cuando no estás tan cerca de ellas, Lucy no puede verlo porque está junto a ti todo el tiempo, pero yo puedo verlo claramente. Eres mejor que Gray para hacerte el desentendido.

El muchacho cerró la boca estrepitosamente, desvió la vista lejos de los ojos azules de la chica, frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose suavemente.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo casi como un gruñido.

Los nervios de Lissana se crisparon, no era fácil que la hicieran enojar pero el dragon slayer estaba muy cerca de conseguirlo. Durante todo este tiempo había visto a Natsu madurar, volverse fuerte, pero en este tema era completamente infantil.

Recordaba cuando eran pequeños y gustaba de molestarlo con estas cosas, era divertido y su inocencia lo hacía hacer gestos lindos… pero justo ahora no estaba siendo lindo en lo absoluto, su terquedad estaba hiriendo a Lucy. Admitía que en el pasado había sentido algo muy cercano al  _amor romántico_  por el mago de fuego y aunque creía que su separación había cambiado eso, en el fondo sabía que aquel amor no era como el que se supone debería tener.

Lo había comprendido en el momento que conoció a Lucy Ashley.

Ella era temperamental, ruda y fuerte, pero en el instante en que había entrado por las puertas del Fairy Tail en Edolas, al lado del tímido Natsu, sintió algo diferente, algo entre ellos era distinto. A pesar de ser tan opuestos, mientras más pasaba el tiempo, notaba eso casi magnético que los relacionaba sin remedio.

En aquel entonces había sentido su corazón agitarse y muy en el fondo se preguntaba si en Earthland había una Lucy que era así con el Natsu que ella conocía. Después se enteraría que la había. Cuando regresó pudo verlo, su amigo de la infancia, el que siempre era ruidoso, destructivo, temperamental, decidido y fuerte estaba inevitablemente atraído por Lucy, la linda, amable, graciosa e inteligente chica nueva.

De nuevo eran opuestos, pero seguían siendo las mismas partes de un todo.

Lo había notado inmediatamente, cuando sonreían, cuando hablaban, incluso cuando peleaban, lo hacían de una forma tan especial,  _tan suya_ , que no pudo más que admitir lo que sus ojos le decían.

_Los únicos que parecían no darse cuenta de lo que tenían, eran ellos mismos._

Aún así, el tiempo pasó y un día se encontró con que algo había cambiado, fue el tiempo en que descubrió que ambos por fin se habían dado cuenta de lo que ella había visto hace ya mucho tiempo atrás.

Pero los dos se empeñaban en ignorarlo. Sobre todo él.

En su anterior plática con Lucy había tenido la sensación de que ella había intentado acercarse al mago, pero que el denso dragon slayer la había repelido mejor que el teflón. El muy tonto le había roto el corazón a la chica que él quería y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Lissana gruñó.

—¿Oh, en serio? —dijo con ironía. El dragón se estremeció al notar la suave nota de amenaza en su voz—. ¿Entonces no te importaría que Lucy salga con alguien más, cierto? ¿Qué se enamore, qué se case, qué sea feliz con alguien más, cierto? —puntualizó, señalando cada palabra con suave pero punzante saña. Los miembros del gremio más cercanos a ellos voltearan a verlos con curiosidad.

—C-Cierto —atinó a decir él, inseguro. El temperamento de Lissana siempre era conciliador, siempre intentaba solucionar todo de la mejor manera posible, pero justo ahora le estaba mostrando una faceta suya que ni él ni nadie en el gremio conocía, no cabía duda de que era la hermana menor del Demonio Mirajane.

—¡Por qué a ti no te gusta Lucy! ¡Y no tienes la menor idea de lo que estoy hablando! ¿Cierto? —exclamó apretando los puños. Natsu tembló en su silla—. ¡Entonces aléjate de Lucy! —explotó por fin parándose de golpe, gritando tan fuerte que todos voltearon a verlos.

El dragon slayer abrió la boca con sorpresa, le tomó varios segundos terminar de analizar lo que la peliblanca le había dicho, pero cuando por fin logró digerirlo, el enojo comenzó a hervir dentro de su pecho.

—¡Lucy es mi compañera de equipo, qué derecho tienes de pedir que me aleje de ella! —gritó de vuelta y todos los presentes jadearon en desconcierto. En toda la historia de Fairy Tail, Lissana y Natsu nunca se habían peleado, era imposible, el que eso pudiese ocurrir era como una paradoja.

—¡El derecho que me da saber que le estás rompiendo el corazón! —respondió sin vacilar.

Mirajane dio un respingo en su lugar, llevándose una mano a la boca con temor, al entender a lo que se refería su hermana menor e intentó acercarse a ellos, pero fue detenida por Erza. La pelirroja la miró tranquilizadoramente, pero no pudo dejar de observar con preocupación a los que peleaban, si esa discusión iba por un mal camino incluso Lucy podría salir lastimada.

El mago de fuego se quedó sin aliento. Las palabras de la joven se clavaron como espinas en su pecho y taladraron su cabeza en desconcierto, pero aún con la ira hirviendo en sus entrañas, logró empujar una frase fuera de su garganta.

—¿De qué… por qué le estoy rompiendo el…?

—En el momento que te negaste a admitir lo que sientes perdiste el privilegio de saber —dijo despectivamente—. Si no te gusta, deja actuar como si te gustara… ¡No creas que no he visto como le prendes fuego "accidentalmente" al cabello de sus pretendientes! —dijo sin menguar su contundente tono—.Y si te gusta —suspiró—, entonces olvídate de ella, ¡Lucy está mucho mejor sin alguien como tú gustando de ella!

Natsu apretó los dientes y sus manos se volvieron puños. Los más cercanos a ellos temieron que arremetiera contra Lissana pero antes de que pudieran acercarse para intentar detenerlo, él habló de nuevo: —¿Tiene algo de malo qué me guste Lucy? —rugió, tirando su silla hacía atrás al ponerse de pie.

La muchacha abrió los ojos con sorpresa, mirando con incredulidad al chico que acaba prácticamente de confesar que sentía algo más que amistad por su compañera de equipo… Sencillamente, no podía más que regocijarse.

Entonces, como si nada, de repente toda la tensión desapareció.

—Nope. Nada —respondió sonriendo alegremente.

El muchacho parpadeó, pensó que su amiga sin duda replicaría –estaba listo para eso–, pero ella simplemente se había rendido, iba a preguntar la razón cuando un estrepitoso escándalo y después un súbito silencio llamó su atención. Al girar su cabeza para ver que sucedía, todos en el gremio lo miraban, inmóviles.

Gray se había congelado en su sitio a medio camino de quitarse la camisa. Erza había dejado caer su pastel de fresa mientras Mirajane casi se había derretido en deleite, Juvia lloraba de felicidad, Levy dejó caer un libro y sus lentes de lectura rápida resbalaron, Cana y Gildartz lo miraban con la boca abierta y con restos de cerveza escurriendo de sus labios, Gazille se había atragantado con los trozos de metal de su almuerzo, Elfman y Jet se habían detenido a mitad de su pelea, Droy se había ido de espaldas, Wendy tenía las manos en el rostro intentando ocultar su sonrojo, Wakaba se ahogaba con el humo de su pipa, Macao había dejado caer su periódico y Romeo accidentalmente le había prendido fuego, el pincel de Reedus había resbalado de su mano, Bixlow y Evergreen sonreían entre cómplice y burlonamente, Laxus se había deshecho de sus audífonos pues creía haber escuchado mal, Makarov se había despertado de su siesta… y bueno, la expresión de todos en general variaba entre sonrisas de realización a miradas desorbitadas, ésta última incluía a Happy, que a pesar de siempre disfrutar reírse de ese tipo de situaciones en esa ocasión se había quedado sin habla.

El dragón tragó fuertemente mientras sentía como un calor que nunca antes había experimentado subía a su cabeza, después regresó su vista a Lissana que le sonreía. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando un ruido en la puerta del gremio volvió a llamar su atención.

—¿Por qué están todos tan callados? —preguntó la rubia, mirando a sus compañeros con curiosidad.

En ese momento todo explotó.

Natsu señaló a Lucy diciendo palabras incoherentes, pintándose de pies a cabeza de carmín antes de prenderse en llamas como un encendedor, y salir así corriendo del gremio, exactamente por el lado opuesto del que la chica había llegado.

Todos vieron la espectacular salida de Salamander y el agujero que había hecho en la pared. Voltearon a mirarse entre sí y luego a la recién llegada, estallado después en risas, vítores y algunos más en suspiros.

—¿Qué sucede? —Lucy parpadeó varias veces sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—¡Lucy es sin duda la mejor! —congratuló Max alzando su tarro de cerveza.

—¡Sólo ella podría hacer que Natsu huyera de esa manera! iNi siquiera Erza a conseguido esa reacción! —soltó Warren uniéndose a él.

—Ha tardado una eternidad… —suspiró Cana.

—¡Lucy es la única que podría convertir a Natsu en un hombre de verdad! —exclamó Elfman felicitándola—. ¡Lucy, eres todo un hombre!

—Juvia es tan feliz, si Natsu-san se lleva a Lucy, Gray-sama será sólo para Juvia —espetó la maga de agua, aún llorando de alegría.

—Le guusssttass —arrastró la lengua Happy, llevándose sus patitas a la boca.

—Así que Salamander no es tan idiota —gruñó Gazille, provocando risas indiscretas de Evergreen y Bixlow así como suaves asentimientos de Fried y Laxus.

—Pensé que moriría antes de que lo admitiera —replicó el viejo maestro.

—Así que nuestro Natsu por fin a crecido —dijo riendo Gildartz.

—¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Lu-chan! —soltó Levy, acercándose para estrujarla.

—El idiota por fin lo ha admitido —resopló Gray y Erza asintió suavemente con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

De pronto la rubia se vio rodeada de felicitaciones, abrazos y palmadas en la espalda. Sin entender que sucedía se acercó a las hermanas Strauss que no se había aproximado a ofrecer sus enhorabuenas sin aparente razón.

—¿Q-Qué sucede? —preguntó insegura—. ¿Me gané la lotería?

—Algo así —Lissana sonrió y Mirajane sólo asintió casi brillando—. Natsu tiene tu premio, tienes que ir a buscarlo. Probablemente ahora esté en su casa, si vas él seguramente te lo entregará… Ah, aunque al principio puede que se muestre algo renuente, pero no te preocupes, al final te lo dará y si se niega sólo tienes que decírnoslo, el gremio entero es testigo de tu premio —dijo y extendió sus brazos, todos sus compañeros sonrieron en respuesta a la declaración de la peliblanca.

—¿E-Eh? —balbuceó la maga de espíritus estelares sin comprender una palabra, pero antes de que pudiera decir más, comenzó a ser empujada fuera del gremio.

—Vamos, vamos, Lucy, ve por tu premio —urgió Mirajane—. Es un regalo especial de Lissana, no lo desperdicies —agregó en un murmullo que sólo la rubia pudo escuchar.

—Pero…

—¡Ve Lucy, ve! —apremiaron.

La joven los miró un segundo y asintió, aun sin entender lo que ocurría, comenzado su viaje a casa del mago de fuego.

Todos sonrieron al verla marchar antes de iniciar una nueva celebración, que como era usual, incluiría barriles de alcohol, desnudos por parte de Gray, peleas y un sinfín de daños colaterales.

—¿Lo planeaste así no es cierto? —preguntó Mirajane por sobre el ruido de sus amigos, acercándose a su hermana menor.

—No sé de que hablas Mira-nee —respondió inocentemente.

—No juegues conmigo —regañó, aunque todavía sonreía.

Lissana rió suavemente.

—A ti no puedo engañarte nunca, Mira-nee. No lo planeé del todo. Natsu sí me había hecho enfadar —soltó inflando un poco sus mejillas.

Mirajane la miró con ternura y acarició gentilmente su cabeza.

—Gracias —dijo en un susurro. La joven se estremeció al oír las palabras de su hermana mayor y se sonrojó débilmente.

—Vamos, Mira-nee, no digas… —su voz tembló y unas cuantas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas.

—Gracias por preocuparte más por la felicidad de tus nakamas que por la tuya misma —colocó suavemente su frente contra la de la menor, barriendo sus lágrimas con gentileza.

La joven maga se sonrojó en tristeza y se abrazó a su hermana. No podía mentirse, ella realmente quería al dragon slayer más allá de lo que se quiere a un mejor amigo, pero en Edolas como allí en Earthland había descubierto que para cada Natsu existía una Lucy.

_Alguien como él siempre sería feliz al lado de alguien como ella, aún si dolía… eso era algo que jamás podría cambiar._

La menor de los Strauss sonrió de nuevo, esta vez brillando con la dulzura esencial que la caracterizaba. Como siempre la felicidad de uno, se convertiría en la felicidad de todos, aunque para algunos, quizá tardaría un poco más.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Género: Romance/Humor/Drama  
> Número de palabras: 2397  
> Año: 2012


End file.
